Ghost: The Other Side
by Dragrion
Summary: The sequel to Ghost. (Not by me.) Rated PG13 for violence.


. , - = = - , .  
t h e o t h e r s i d e  
  
b y I a n " S p e c t e r e " B u r g m y e r  
  
It was a tad moist that night. It was rather breezy and warm, and the full moon cast an eerie glow on the objects below.  
  
"Jack, get off your lazy ass and help me here." Robert said. Jack Robinson looked around, surprised. "I must have dozed off or something," he thought.  
  
"What do you need, Boss?" He asked, yawning.  
  
"I just need some help loading up the truck." Robert replied, smiling coldly. "We have quite a bounty tonight."  
  
"Alright." Jack replied, glancing at the many cages in the truck, then at the ones scattered on the ground. Squeaking and other chatter filled the air as the Pokémon inside their steel cells scrambled, trying despairately to find a way out.  
  
"You load up the truck." Robert, or "Boss" ordered. "I'll keep looking around this area."  
  
"Right." Jack said, lifting the cages into the truck, one by one as Robert disappeared in the bushes.  
  
Then, all of a sudden, Jack heard a voice nearby, "Hey! What are you doing with those Pokémon?"  
  
"Ack! Boss, it's some trainer!" Jack yelled out in surprise. "Do you want me to get him?"  
  
"No, I will handle this one personally." Robert said. Jack couldn't see him anywhere, nor could the trainer.  
  
"Hello, mister." Robert said harshly. "Now you can forget about what you've seen and walk away, or we can...well, we have another way of taking care of troublemakers."  
  
"No way! I'm not going to let you hurt these poor Pokémon!" The young trainer replied insistantly.  
  
Robert, who was coming up behind the trainer, wore an evil grin on his face. He reached for his 9mm, but he thought of something a tad better...he would make it look like a Pokémon came from the woods and attacked him. Robert looked down, noticing a large rock. He picked it up, the grin on his face broadening.  
  
"Well, then..." Robert said, bringing the rock down hard on the trainer's head. "We can do it your way." Jack gasped. He kneeled down and shone a penlight on the boy. His eyes were closed, and blood trickled out of his skull. Jack felt very cold all over as he reached to feel for the boy's pulse.  
  
"Oh shit...you killed him!" He cried out.  
  
Robert merely shrugged. "He was in our way." He smiled.  
  
"No...get away from me." Jack said, backing up. "I didn't join Team Rocket to kill people."  
  
"Well, I guess we don't need you then." Robert said, pulling out his gun and pointing it at Jack's head. "Goodbye, Jack." He pulled the trigger, and all his problems were over...or so he thought.  
  
"Good, good." He thought. "Now I just have to get rid of Jack's body...the kid just looks like a rock Pokémon attacked him. Perfect." He drug Jack's corpse to a deeper part of the forest. It was in a clearing near the truck. He pulled out a book of matches.  
  
"It's a shame he upset that Charizard...heh heh." Robert chuckled, striking a match and lighting the body on fire. He tossed the still-burning match onto Jack's burning body. "Goodbye, Jack." He repeated and turned back. Upon turning around, he found himself staring face to face with a Charizard.  
  
"Stay back!" He ordered, taking a few steps back. The Charizard was hungry, though, and it had watched the whole fiasco. He was originally going to leave the humans alone, but in his fiery eyes, this one didn't deserve to live. He roared, which made Robert start to tremble in fear. Robert pulled out his 9mm and aimed it at the Charizard, but when he took the shot, it only hit him in the arm due to Robert's trembling hands. Charizard roared in a mix of pain and anger.  
  
"Don't kill me!" Robert begged, dropping the gun. He scrambled to pick it back up again.  
  
Charizard looked at its bleeding arm, then back at Robert. Its eyes glowed with rage and it took a deep breath, and right before Robert managed to pick up the weapon and take aim, Charizard let out a powerful beam of fire, which consumed Robert. He didn't live long before the fire completely overtook him, burning him to a crisp.  
  
Charizard left him to let the flames burn out, and he made his way to the young, now dead trainer lying lifeless on the ground. He picked him up carefully and took him to the cemetery. Charizard had seen humans buring other humans and Pokémon in this ground, so he thought he would do the same. It took a few hours, but afterwards, Charizard felt much better inside.  
  
He went back to the large object that the boy was near, and heard a loud chirp. "Is there a Pidgey in there?" He wondered. He noticed the back of the huge thing was opened up, and when he looked inside, he couldn't believe his eyes. There were hundreds of his friends and other Pokémon locked up in there. "So THAT's what those two evil humans were doing..." Charizard thought angrily, "The boy was trying to help-and they killed him!" Charizard remembered what the evil humans basically looked like, with that funny red symbol on their white shirts. Cage by cage, Charizard let out all the Pokémon, making sure not to hurt them. Later, he went back and ate.  
  
- - - - -  
  
Later, Reg, or shall we say, Ghost, floated around mindlessly after being released by Meridith. He wasn't really sure what to do, where to go, or anything. His mind was a blank, just like his body. His spirit felt much more as ease than it did before, though. He eventually decided to visit his body, just for laughs.  
  
When he got to the cemetery, he was surprised to find the truck still there...EMPTY, even! Behind the truck, he just noticed a puddle of blood, which, by now, had soaked into the dirt a bit. He noticed a dying pen light near where his body was, as well as another little puddle of blood, and a trail going in another direction. He couldn't really piece it together. It wasn't until his sharp eyes detected some overturned dirt nearby in the cemetery that things started to come together. "Someone buried me?" He thought. "Who?"  
  
He sighed to himself, and with nothing better to do, followed the other trail, which looked suspiciously like it was made by a body being drug through the forest. It, eventually, led to a sleeping Charizard. He floated closer to the large, fire-breathing beast, listening to its soft breathing. Ghost's eyes wandered to two patches of burnt grass, and he started to wonder. He got near one, sniffing the area, finding his senses much more acute since his demise, and eventually came upon a match. "What the hell happened?!" He asked aloud.  
  
The Charizard, startled by the noise, woke up and immediately panicked upon noticing the Haunter.  
  
"No! Don't worry!" Ghost gasped. "I won't hurt you!"  
  
The Charizard took a deep breath and sighed. "You...you won't?" Ghost was amazed by his ability to understand Pokémon now, but then again...he was a Pokémon.  
  
"No." He said.  
  
"Who are you?" Charizard asked.  
  
"I am...I was...a Pokémon trainer." Ghost replied. "I think I died."  
  
"Were...were you th-that boy back near that...thing?" Charizard asked, a little nervous about talking to a ghost. He never had good experiences with them.  
  
"Yes." Ghost replied, looking down.  
  
"Oh..." Charizard said, feeling a tad more at ease.  
  
"Did you see who buried me?" Ghost asked curiously.  
  
"I-I did." Charizard replied, thinking, "Did I do something wrong?"  
  
"Thank you." Ghost said.  
  
"...your welcome." Charizard said, beginning to feel relieved again. Ghost was happy that he could understand Pokémon speech. He decided that he would try to find Derek, wherever he may be.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Charizard asked.  
  
"Oh...I was just thinking." Ghost replied. "I was going to go out looking for my old friend."  
  
"A Pokémon?" Charizard asked.  
  
"Yes." Ghost replied. "His name is Derek, and he's a Haunter, like I am now."  
  
"Interesting..." Charizard said. "Do you want me to help you find him?"  
  
"No, that's okay." Ghost said. "I can do it."  
  
"Naa, I insist." Charizard replied. "I need something to do."  
  
Ghost laughed, "Okay then, you can come along."  
  
"Great!" Charizard said, getting up.  
  
And off they walked into the night...  
  
- - - - - 


End file.
